


take my hand

by abcjosiet



Category: All The Young Dudes - MsKingBean89, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Ouch, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), all the young dudes, atyd, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcjosiet/pseuds/abcjosiet
Summary: a short 1.4k fic about marlene and yaz from atyd !!take my hand,take my whole life, toofor i can't help falling in love with you...CHARACTERS BELONG TO MSKINGBEAN89 FROM ALL THE YOUNG DUDES
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Yazmin Patel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to i can’t help falling in love by elvis presley whilst reading this :) i couldn’t stop thinking about them when i listened to this song yesterday, so um here we go :)
> 
> this is pretty sad so be kind to yourself :’)
> 
> you can also find this on tumblr @abcjosiet !!! :)

#  **_Monday 13th February 1978_ **

Marlene looked at the girl lying next to her on the bed, her eyes sparkled with joy and she felt content for the first time in a while. Yaz was absolutely beautiful. but that shouldn’t be the word that defines her. Yaz is unapologetically kind and brave and everything Marlene wants to be as a person. She is there to ground Marlene when she can’t see straight, eyes blazing with fury, and make her see sense. She never once makes anyone feel uncomfortable or inferior unintentionally and if she does, she always makes it right in an instant. She is funny, oh gods, so funny and always knows how to cheer her up. Yaz is intoxicating, almost addictive and Marlene just wanted _her_. She knows how she’s changed since meeting Yaz, and she likes the person she’s become. More understanding. More thoughtful. More observant. And everything reminded her of Yaz. 

Like that flower she saw on the side of the path on the way to hagrids, it was small and bold but you felt utterly drawn to it and that’s how she felt about Yazmin. Everything drew her back to Yazmin. 

The last song on their small radio in the dorm had finished and another was starting. She recognised the tune in an instant and jumped up, hopping out of bed. 

“What are you doing?” Yaz giggled. 

“Shhhh” and Marlene started singing as the lyrics began.

“ _Take my hand_ ,” Her hand stretched out to meet the hand of the other girl with a grin. Yaz took it and was pulled out of the bed until the two of them were standing in the small space left in the empty dorm. 

“ _Take my whole life too_ ,” Yaz sang back, her face beaming with love and happiness. 

She spun Marlene around on her finger and held her close as they sung the final line of the verse together.

“ _But i can’t help…_ ” Marlene inched closer until their foreheads were slightly touching.

“ _Falling in love with you_ ,” they sang together softly, and smiled into a kiss as they fell back onto the bed still clutching each other, high on bliss and contentment. 

* * *

#  **_Saturday 8th September 1979_ **

The wedding was beautiful. It still felt surreal that two of her closest friends had gotten married. And she was so so happy for them. But deep down inside, she knew how hard it would be to marry Yaz. But oh how she wanted to. Maybe after the war. Then they could have a small ceremony with all their friends and celebrate their love together. That would be nice. Maybe by that time James and Lily would have had a child, they could be our flower girl/boy! Marlene smiled at the thought of it until she heard a familiar tune being played on the dance floor, and Yaz walking slowly towards where she sat by Remus. 

“Come! It’s our song!!” Yaz mouthed excitedly and Marlene leaped up into her arms as Yaz led her to the dance floor. 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

They swayed in time together, holding each other tight as if this was the last time. 

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

The two girls looked into each other eyes, finding a sense of home and security in one another, finding love and peace together. 

_Take my hand,_

They intertwined their fingers at their sides, swaying to the music. 

_Take my whole life, too_

Her eyes twinkled, her mouth curved into a smile as she wanted to remember this moment forever and ever

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

The two girls sang the last line together gently under their breaths, for it was their song and nothing could take it away from them.

* * *

#  **_Friday 24th July 1981_ **

Yaz laughed as they messed around in Marlene’s bedroom, helping her pick an outfit for her girlfriend’s lunch date with Mary. Oh how Marlene loved that sound. The sound of their pure bliss and happiness together. She wanted to record it, and play it on repeat everyday, to hear her happiness for the days ahead of them, for the rest of her life. 

Yaz had moved in with Marlene; her parents had found out about their relationship and kicked her out. It was tough but Marlene vowed to be there for Yaz as she had done for her.

They perked up when they heard the soft sound of their song once again. Smiling as their hearts filled with love and they got ready to start singing it with each other, to add another moment to their banks of love to this song. 

**BANG!**

“AVADA KEDAVRA”

A blood curdling scream could be heard.

Marlene’s face paled, her colour completely drained and her mind started rushing, and crowded up with racing thoughts. 

“MUM!” she cried. 

She could see the next green explosion from her room above.

Yaz turned to the shaking girl, trying to keep her composure and strength for Marlene.

“Marls, baby, here’s your wand. I love you so so much, do you understand?” she said softly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Marlene took the wand out of her hands, terror overtaking her features, and nodded. 

“I love you too, more than you could ever imagine,”

The song could still be heard as footsteps made their way up their house. 

A third green flash filled the air as someone laughed maniacally.

“What do we do, what do we do?” Marlene uttered frantically. 

“I don't know,” Yaz replied, tears streaming down her face.

This can’t be the end. Not now. Not when they have so much to live for. Not when they were going to spend forever together and get married and have fun with their friends. Oh god. 

Marlene wept as they huddled in her room hidden, but not for long and she thought of her friends and all the good times life had brought her. 

Time seemed to slow as her thoughts got faster.

Oh god Mary. She was meant to go for lunch with her. Mary, my darling. My beautiful brave lioness. Stay strong for me, you’ve got this, sweetheart. I love you so much, and I have treasured every part of our friendship. She hoped she had got the message.

And Lily, my sweet Lily. So brave and kind and I hope that you have the brightest future with James and with Harry. Oh sweet baby Harry. They were in hiding right now but she hoped and she wished that they wouldn’t find them. That they would live a happy life after the war and grow up till they were all old and had more children for Harry to play with and look after. 

She thought of Remus, who had gone through so much but still sent his help and thoughts to her brother when he had been attacked. When he knew that she would have reacted terribly. Marlene still felt the guilt in her stomach. Be strong Remus, she thought. 

She was pulled away from her thoughts and mental goodbyes as the door splintered open.

“Expelliarmus!” and the girls’ wands were snatched away.

It was time.

  
  


The song was still playing softly behind them, as the final verse started.

The two girls, stricken with grief and fear, looked at each other as they reached out and sung their song for the final time.

_“Take my hand,”_ Marlene sobbed.

They reached out and took each other's fingers, feeling a sense of comfort as they faced the last minutes of their lives.

_Take my whole life, too_

Yaz sang back softly, holding the girl tight.

Another green light flew towards Yaz and her body went limp,falling onto the floor, pulling Marlene along with it. 

“No,” she wailed. “No,” you were meant to finish this with me, she thought. No one can take our song away from us remember? 

Marlene sobbed over the body of her lost love as the final green light hit her, pulling her away from this world and back to Yaz. Back to her family. She didn’t feel the pain of the killing curse. But she had felt the pain of their separation. The pain of losing her. The pain that came with that final verse, never to be finished.

And so the radio finished it for them, eerily in the broken empty house that was once filled with love and peace, in the silence that hung above them like ghosts, as the two lifeless bodies held each other.

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_


End file.
